A jack of many trades
by Metaverse
Summary: Ranma and a friend travel to the world of his birth to learn about his past.
1. Default Chapter

A Jack of many Trades  
  
By Metaverse  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters nor am I making any money from this. Please do not sue me.  
  
"Evil only succeeds when good men do nothing."  
  
******************  
  
A forest 16 years ago.  
  
A sudden piercing scream sent most of the animal life in the area running away as fast as their legs, or wings could carry them and caused one man to run to its source at speeds he'd never thought possible. When he arrived he was beholden to a most unexpected scene. There was a women with an angular child like face, amethyst eyes, and pointed ears. He sighed with relief as he realized she was okay, though a tad flustered. The reason for which was the human child currently purring in her lap.  
  
"Aerie, are you all right?" He asked quietly slowly approaching the two. The boy looked no older than 7 in human years. A few bruises and a lot of cuts were evident, the source of which he could not discern at present.  
  
Aerie managed to find her voice as her gently stroking calmed the child. "Yes, Haer'Dalis, I'm fine. He just surprised me charging out of the bushes as he did." A sad looked crossed over her face as she looked at the now sleeping child. "I don't think he's fine though. There's a serious imbalance in his aura, as well as sadness."  
  
He sighed deeply, seeing the look of concern on her face. He knew where this was going. "Aerie, I don't know if it'd be wise to..."  
  
She shot him a hurt yet hopeful look. The silver haired Tiefling winced, years as a doom guard had not prepared him to deal with this. "Aerie his parents might..."  
  
She looked again at the child then back to him. A tear began to run down her cheek as her lower lip quivered. He caved.  
  
"I shall let miss Raelis know we have one more for the trip back to Faerun."  
  
In an instant her face changed, becoming the bright smile that'd first attracted him to her. Why, Janus had chosen Jaheria over his dove he'd never know, but was forever thanking the Gods for.  
  
**********  
  
9 Years later  
  
Ranma played a light tune on his guitar. This was the third song he'd played so far for the small group gathered around him. Normally, he charged for such performances, but saying no to a girl was something he had trouble doing. His surrogate father had a similar problem when it came to his life mate.  
  
The tune flitted through the trees, seeming to weave a spell amongst all who could hear. Soon, even a few of nature's creatures could be seen at the edge of the group. Listening as intently as his human audience.  
  
*Lunch!* The small pseudo dragon perched on his shoulder sang. Smacking its jaw as a juicy gopher strayed a little to far from cover.  
  
*Not now Ucchan, I'll feed you later*  
  
The small dragon sighed mentally and settled itself on his shoulder. His familiar had been with him for two years now. The spell that'd brought him forth was one of the first he'd learned to use when Haer'Dalis and Aerie began to teach him magic. He'd named him after the, now dim, memory of a friend long since gone.  
  
His voice rose lightly as he sang. Soon he would know though. While registering to cast spells in Amn he'd run into a planar wizard. One who could send him to his home plane and give him a means to come back. He loved his family and friends dearly but questions about his past continually bothered him. Soon, hopefully, he'd have the answers.  
  
His song rose with his mood and even more people found themselves enspelled by the light balled drifting through the afternoon breeze at Umar hills  
  
****  
  
With Ucchan feed and sleeping in his pack, Ranma made a stealthy approach to a small cabin set back from the village proper. Ahead of him he spotted Jaheria laying in the grass and enjoying the day's sun light. In her lap were two small children a boy and a girl. As he watched she tickled the children's tummies. They giggled merrily, a light sound that brought joy to the druids face.  
  
His first memories of Faerun involved his mother Aerie and Jaheria helping to break him of his fear of Cats. The two had argued a bit about how to do it, but eventually they settled on a plan. For months he was immersed in nature. Living in this very cabin. Under Jaheria and her husbands care he'd slowly come to terms with his fear. Finally overcoming it on the 8th month of his arrival.  
  
The party they'd had was still mentioned sometimes in the small town. Never had so many Heroes gathered in such a mundane place. Minsc, Nalia, Valygar, Mazzy, Jan Jansen, Imoen, Viconia, Cernd and even the two famous paladins Keldorn and Anomen had been there to celebrate the child's victory over his past. Some said that even the legendary Drizzt Do'Urden had made a brief appearance but his memory was not clear enough to confirm this.  
  
Still all those people had been a major part of his life from that day forward. Nalia would always take him out to help the poor. Valygar, Minsc and Janus taught him how to fight and survive in the forest. Cernd and his son along with Jaheria taught him about the balance and how to maintain it. Imoen had been like a big sister. While Keldorn and Anomen tried to teach him manners, humbleness, and responsibility, with mixed results.  
  
Jan used to pop into his home at the Five Flagons inn all the time to give him little toys or other gadgets he'd made. Vicionia stopped by fairly often as well. She'd been fairly fond of him in her own way. One time a mage, made the mistake of being a bit careless with a fire ball. Ranma'd spent three days laid up afterwards. They later found the mage stripped naked and strapped to a post in Waukeens promenade. They didn't know what else she did but they later received reparations well in excess of what was needed.  
  
As for Mazzy...well that he didn't want to think about. Not so soon after it all.  
  
Ranma stood, deciding to forgo a sudden entrance. When a voice behind him caused him to nearly leap into a tree.  
  
"Good choice, it's not wise to disturb her when she's playing with the twins."  
  
Ranma whirled and glared at his father's friend. "How do you continually manage to sneak up on me?!"  
  
He smiled lightly and shrugged "I taught you everything you know about stealth and fighting, not everything I know."  
  
Ranma shook his head. No matter how hard he'd tried, he'd never managed to sneak up on him or best him in combat. Part of him was annoyed at this, part of him was impressed. Janus was the half-elf hero of Baluder's gate, the savior of Suldanesselar, The man who'd rescued Trademeet, the protector of Umar hills, the former Bhaalspawn who'd with managed to beat back the darkness and halt the resurrection of the lord of Murder. In truth the only title that he truly enjoyed was of being the Husband to his wife Jaheria. The fact that he, a simple Bard, even if he was a skilled fencer could hold his own (Mostly) against a hero of his caliber was also a point of pride for the young man.  
  
"Jaheria, it seems we have company!" Janus put an arm around him a lead him towards his Home.  
  
She turned and gave the young bard a wry smile "I know, the trees spoke of his presence."  
  
Ranma sighed as the Ranger chuckled.  
  
****  
  
A little later they were seated at the table. Jaheria was feeding the twins while the two males talked  
  
"So you've decided to go back to your home plane?"  
  
Ranma nodded "Only for a little while. The mage gave me a way to come and go mostly as I please."  
  
Janus arched an eyebrow "Mostly?"  
  
"Once I make a trip I cannot go anywhere for a month. I figure it'll take longer than that to find the answers to who I am and why I had that fear of cats. All I've got to go on is mine and my birth father's name."  
  
Jaheria looked up "Your parents are okay with this. I mean you are a tad young to go adventuring. Especially by yourself."  
  
He smiled reassuringly "My dad gave me his melodic chain mail armor as well as the Blade of Roses he bought from Bernard. Besides, Solaufein's coming with me. He had a vision that told him to come with me, and you know how seriously he takes those."  
  
Solaufein was a Drow, Janus had met while in the Underdark. Most of their friends were of the opinion that he was a decent sort. A tad rough at times but defiantly a valued friend. He and Ranma had gotten pretty close after that adventure with all the trolls and umberhulks. What a week that was!  
  
Jaheria glanced at her husband who was considering the young bard before him. "Well, armor and swords won't save you if you forget what we've all taught you." He leaned forward, "If you remember that than you will be okay magical weapons or no."  
  
Ranma nodded, "I won't." He stood "We'll I best be on my way, it's a long walk back.  
  
Jaheria halted him with a gaze "Won't you stay for dinner?"  
  
Before Ranma could open his mouth his stomach rumbled. "I'd call that a yes." Janus said dryly."  
  
Soon afterwards the sound of merriment could be heard from the small cabin.  
  
****  
  
A day later and after one planar hop Ranma found himself and his Drow companion standing in front of a large amount of springs. Ranma looked around, while Solaufein pulled his hood further over his eyes.  
  
"Oh Sirs where you come from?!" The guide gave the two a good look. They didn't seem threatening thought the armor they were wearing was a bit unnerving  
  
Ranma turned to find a slightly portly man staring at him and his friend. "Unimportant." He responded quickly "We would like to know where we are however." Out of the corner of his eye he saw the Drow slowly backing away from the pools of water.  
  
"This is cursed spring of Jusenkyo. Very tragic stories sirs"  
  
Ranma looked over to see his companion, who was making warding signs at the spring "What?"  
  
"If I didn't know better, I'd swear this was the work of a Drow. High black magic was used in its construction. I'd suggest we leave...now!"  
  
The guided nodded vigorously "Yes, sirs it be very good if leave. There small village nearby, they may let spend night."  
  
Ranma gave one last look at the springs before turning "Lead on, the sooner we're away from here the better."  
  
****  
  
"Ah! Today is tournament, sirs! Very exciting to watch!!"  
  
Ranma nodded as he sat down to observe. Idly taking note of the styles of fighting on display. Solaufein's eyes on the other hand swept the crowd seeming to search for something.  
  
After several moments of whirling combat the smaller, purple haired girl stood triumphant over her larger foe. The crowd erupted in cheers, the young bard idly considered making a song about the girl, but quickly dismissed that thought. It was at that moment he realized the crowd had suddenly gone silent and that his bag felt lighter.  
  
Dreading the worst he turned to see Ucchan happily munching away at the feast on a nearby table.  
  
*UCCHAN! STOP!!*  
  
*Just one more bite? Please?!*  
  
*NO!!*  
  
The pseudo-dragon dejectedly flew to rest on its master's shoulder. As he looked around, his gaze met the stares of shocked audience.  
  
"So much for a keeping a low profile." Solaufein whispered.  
  
Finally, the purple haired girl gathered her wits and strode forward.  
  
-You there! Your...dragon...ate my prize!-  
  
Ranma winced and shot glare at Ucchan who managed to look sheepish. -Look, I'm real sorry. I can pay you back, and I promise to sing and tell stories in your honor tonight.-  
  
Shampoo blinked. It'd been ages since a story teller had passed through, having one could make up for what was eaten.  
  
-Here, I'll even make a balled telling of your victory this day. How's that sound.-  
  
A small day dream of her victory being sung throughout the evening came quickly to her mind, prompting a small smile.  
  
Cologne studied the situation with ancient eyes. First the hooded one had seemed to sense her presence now this one had a familiar and was obviously using a spell to translate for him. This bore looking into.  
  
Mousse seethed, first this outsider had insulted his love by having his beast devour her prize. Now, from the smile on her face, it was obvious he was enchanting her as well!  
  
He dies.  
  
-Take this fiend!!- A dagger flew from his hands straight for the heart of his target.  
  
It never reached as his companion's arm lazily shot out, grabbed the blade and flung it back at its originator. All without looking in his direction.  
  
Mousse screamed and collapsed as the blade sunk hilt deep in his shin. The hooded figure turned to look directly at him. -Never, never, NEVER announce an attack.- He watched as the youth writhed on the ground -It makes you vulnerable.-  
  
A fair amount of Amazons nodded at the wisdom of the outsiders words.  
  
Mousse clutched at the blade till a healer reached his side and began to ease his pain.  
  
Shampoo blinked at the warrior in front of her. Strong, fairly intelligent, she could do worse. -I want to fight him.- She pointed to the cloaked Drow. -If he wins you do not have to worry about the prize. If he loses then you will do what you already promised.- She smiled, if he won she had a capable husband, if she won she could at least get the storyteller to go through with his earlier offer. Grandma always said to make the best of any situation.  
  
Ranma looked to his friend who shrugged -It's fine with me Saotome. I could use a little warm up actually.-  
  
-As you wish.- Ranma turned back to Shampoo -Deal.-  
  
To be fair Solaufein dismissed his Bladesinger chain mail. Then the two warriors leaped onto the challenge log. The Drow stretched a bit and took a lose fighting stance. Shampoo did likewise.  
  
The bard noticed the tension in the air and began to feel as if he'd made a mistake. Many of the women, especially the younger ones looked as if they'd wanted to fight his friend. Almost as disturbing were the speculative glances he was receiving from some of them as well.  
  
*Ucchan, get in my pack.*  
  
*Why?* he asked  
  
*I gotta bad feeling about this. I may need to caste dimension door and I don't want to accidentally leave you behind.*  
  
Ucchan blinked as he slipped into his master pack *You can caste that spell?*  
  
*We'll soon know*  
  
On the log, the two warriors moved closer to one another finally Shampoo darted in with her bonbori leading. Like water, Solaufein flowed around the blow, grabbing her and flinging her to the ground below.  
  
The crowd gasped as one. He landed lightly next to her and held out a hand, she took it and smiled. Then before he could react glomped him "Wo ai ni, Airen!!" She said before her lips connected with his.  
  
Mousse would've stood up in righteous fury if he wasn't currently under sedation.  
  
After a short lip lock he managed to shove the young girl away. Instead of being angry she gave him a coy smile. Then froze as she got a good look at him. While distracted by her kiss he hadn't noticed that she'd pulled his hood off. A quick glance around told him she wasn't alone in her surprise.  
  
Cologne was genuinely flabbergasted, something she hadn't felt in a hundred years. Here standing triumphant over her daughter was an actual elf. A person literally born to magic, with a lifespan measured in centuries. This was an opportunity she could not miss!  
  
The young Amazon blinked and took a step back, unsure of herself. -What are you?-  
  
Seeing an opening Ranma stepped to his friends side and began to chant. Still getting over what they'd seen, no one moved to stop him.  
  
Cologne blinked as the two most interesting males to come by in quite some time simply disappeared in a wave of magic. Soon other elders began to move the crowd along. At the Center Shampoo sat and stared at the space the elf had stood in, unsure of what to do. The old matriarch sighed. There were was a way to track elves and magic users she'd find them, then it'd be up to Shampoo.  
  
****  
  
One rocky dimensional door later, Ranma found himself on a busy street corner of some city.  
  
The Drow stood and dusted his pants. Then glanced around. A few people noticed his unhooded face, and kept their distance. A couple of others openly scowled or scoffed but kept their distance too. Ah well, at least no one was shouting "Die Drow die!" or some such variant.  
  
A quick look at his companion confirmed he was okay. "Any clue where we are?"  
  
The young bard stood, glanced at his surroundings and shrugged. "I only meant to take us outside the village. I'd say we went a little farther than that."  
  
Ranma glanced about trying to find some clue as to their surroundings. Solaufein took a more direct approach "'scuse me. We're a little lost, can you tell us where we are?"  
  
Realizing the wisdom of his companions plan, Ranma joined him. "Please?"  
  
The two girls first looked at them in shock, then something else stole over their feature.  
  
Solaufein was a bit confused. He'd merely asked a question and this tall one with brown hair seemed to be getting a little flushed. Her face was awfully red and, were those hearts in her eyes?  
  
Ranma, being a bard and used to unintentionally wooing the fair sex quickly picked up on what the meaning of the looks were he was getting from the shorter blond one. "Um..."  
  
The two nearly fell over themselves giving them an answer. Even with elven hearing Solaufein had trouble making out what they'd said. One word did stick in Ranma's mind though.  
  
"Wait!" he said, holding up a hand "Did you say 'Nerima'?"  
  
The blond one nodded enthusiastically "Yes, your in Nerima Japan! If you need a guide."  
  
Solaufein was slowly backing away from the taller girl as sakura petals began fall.  
  
Ranma smiled winningly at the other girl, a technique his father taught him. Perfect for silencing young love struck maidens. It worked, as usual.  
  
Continuing to smile Ranma bowed deeply. "Thank you both for your time. We'll be going now." Grabbing his friend's sleeve he started to pull him away. This lasted only a moment as he became the pulled, as the Drow left at a rapid and mostly dignified pace.  
  
Minako Aino, just getting over the beautiful smile of the man she'd just met sighed deeply.  
  
"You know..." Makoto began "He looks..."  
  
Minako tuned her out, she'd heard this before after all. At least she wasn't after her man this time.  
  
****  
  
After putting a fair amount of distance between himself and the oddly disturbing girl. Solaufein came to a stop.  
  
"The big bad warrior afraid of a girl. I can't WAIT to tell the guys back home about this!" Ranma grinned wickedly  
  
The Elf growled "You do and they'll never find your remains." He shot him a withering glare. The Bard smiled in return.  
  
Deciding a subject change was in Order the elf made one. "So what's the deal with Nerima. That name obviously caught your attention?"  
  
"Before we left, I spoke to an oracle. She told me that Nerima contained two things important to my quest, the school Furinkan and the Family Tendo. I don't know how they'll help. But they are important."  
  
The elf leaned against a wall in thought. "So what next?"  
  
The old cocky grin made an appearance "I have a plan."  
  
------------  
  
Several days later  
  
**********  
  
Nabiki watched as the crowd of Akane's admirers gathered for another wonderful morning of declaring their love and being sent to the hospital. She shook her head. It was really pathetic how all these boys followed Kuno's lead. Still it made her a fair amount of cash.  
  
The normal routine was interrupted as a fairly slim, dark skinned man, though graced with a powerful presence strode out on to the field. The shinai he was holding rested lightly against his shoulder  
  
The assembled horde looked on as the Gaijin stood at their head and swept them with his gaze. "My name is Solaufein Devir. I have been recently hired as the schools disciplinarian and Phys Ed teacher. I have the full authority to meat out punishment to any who disrupt the orderly flow of this school." He aimed the weapon at the crowd "You are doing so right now." His gaze caused a few of the horde to quietly slip away while the rest stood, unsure of what to do.  
  
"Filthy Gaijin! You dare dictate how a flower of Japan is to be courted!"  
  
Nabiki didn't have to look to know who that came from. Apparently the new teacher was aware of this student as well.  
  
"Upperclassmen Kuno, Step forward."  
  
The crowd quickly parted to revel said incensed kendoist. "The wondrous Akane is a treasure of our noble Nation! No outsider may tell us how we may and may not express our love."  
  
"When your on school grounds I can." He locked eyes with young would-be Samurai "There will be no more of these assaults on school property. Off school property, you can do what you like. I don't care, but this place WILL not tolerate such disturbances."  
  
Kuno blinked, then charged "I will not be told what I can do by the likes of you!"  
  
The man looked almost amused as Kuno struck forward. He parried with his shinai then sent his fist into Kuno's face, who dropped to the ground like a marionette with its strings suddenly cut. Mass blinking ensued.  
  
The elf quickly checked Kuno's pulse, then waved two students over. "Take him to the nurse. He'll be fine after a few hours of rest." He straightened and addressed those who were left. "Remember disruption to our school will NOT be tolerated."  
  
A murmur of ascent passed through the crowd. Solaufein nodded and strode towards the athletics building while the group dispersed.  
  
Nabiki watched the man intently, but she was not alone in her observance.  
  
"Oh wow! Did you see that! He laid him out with a single punch!!"  
  
"Think he has a girlfriend?"  
  
"About time someone stopped all this madness!"  
  
"I'll say!"  
  
"Wonder where he's from?"  
  
"A foreign warrior! How dreamy!!"  
  
Nabiki tuned the students out. She'd not heard anything about this guy before his sudden entrance. Nabiki was the undisputed mistress of information at Furinkan. It was said if she didn't know, then it wasn't worth being known. She had no clue who this was or how he'd slipped under her radar. And she didn't like that.  
  
Shelving it for later she returned to her seat.  
  
A moment later Akane arrived under a full head of steam, ready to smash the horde. Only finding there wasn't one to smash.  
  
****  
  
"Class we have a new student today."  
  
"Ranma Saotome." He bowed deeply  
  
"Why don't you tell us a little about yourself."  
  
"Okay," he began "I was originally born in Japan but I've spent most of my life in other lands so any help readjusting would be appreciated. Um...I'm a bit of a musician and available for parties and school productions."  
  
Most of the girls perked up at hearing the word musician. There were any number of romantic fantasies surrounding musicians. Thoughts of being serenaded on moonlight evening or being whisked away to a far away land like Paris flitted through their minds.  
  
Ranma caught the wistful gazes and sighed internally. He wasn't surprised. Not that he had an inflated opinion of his charms or anything, perish the thought. But he'd seen most of the school's male population had been embroiled in a battle for this Akane's hand. Thus, the females had been deprived of romantic opportunities. He really didn't want to get involved with any one since he wouldn't be staying, still...  
  
A few of the girls in the front row swooned as he smiled like his father had taught him to.  
  
"Please take the seat next to Akane, Mr. Saotome.  
  
The young man nodded and strode towards his desk ' Ah well, may be a little song at lunch wouldn't be to much.' He thought.  
  
****  
  
Akane was deep in thought when lunch came around. Her friends at first tried to talk with her but it was obvious she wasn't in the mood. The horde, were no longer to attack her on school property. This was good, but the fact that someone else had to step in was bad. After all she was a martial artist and couldn't rely on anyone else but herself. The fact that a male had helped her didn't make it any easier. Still, she could finally get to class on time. Hmmmmm.  
  
So deep in thought was she that she didn't' register the music that began to waft through the air. Nor did she notice as her friends stood and moved off to find the source. In fact it wasn't until well into the second song she realized that things had changed  
  
After a moment of glancing around she saw one of her friends amongst a crowd of girls centered around a tree. As she approached she heard a light guitar playing while Tenor male voice sang. As she got closer she saw Yuka at the center sitting next to the new student who was singing something about 'doing everything for her. Yuka was blushing furiously at the attention she was receiving, while all around her the other girls looked on with mixture of envy and jealousy.  
  
Akane listened for a minute and had to admit, he was good. Still, he was a boy and obviously had designs on her naïve friend. She'd just made up her mind to intervene when someone else beat her to it.  
  
"Fiend! First you enslave these other girls to your will. Now you attempt to take the Noble Akane Tendo!" he gestured to said maiden while he spoke.  
  
Ranma's song abruptly ended much to the annoyance of the girls present, Yuka not least among them. Ranma himself blinked before looking at the enraged Kendoist.  
  
"Did you say the name Tendo?"  
  
"Peasant!" Kuno lowered his bokken "Stand and face the Justice of the Noble..." His word were cut off as a small green blur swooped down and snatched the weapon from his hands.  
  
*Thanks Ucchan.*  
  
*Master give me a treat later?*  
  
He chuckled a bit *Of course* Ucchan quickly sent him an image of the kind of pie he wanted as a reward.  
  
Kuno blinked then glared "What have you done to my blade?!"  
  
"I didn't do anything to it. But since you no longer have one. Perhaps we could discuss this in a more civilized manner?"  
  
The mad-Kendoist glared "I shall not be forced into a negotiation with one below my station!" He pulled another bokken from the folds of his cloths.  
  
Ranma sighed dramatically "Is that how you'll have it? Regrettable, I had no desire to hurt you." Ranma raised his opened hand and a bokken fell into it. He followed it with a fancy sword display ending in it being leveled at his opponent "Your move."  
  
With out further ado Kuno darted in and swung intending to take his head off. Ranma waited a second then muttered something. A moment later Kuno literally halted all movement. The crowd blinked as one. Ranma strode over and muttered something in his ear. Kuno collapsed to the ground Snoring. For a long time the crowd stared, trying to come up with a logical reason for what they'd seen  
  
"Guess he's still feeling the effects of this morning." Someone near the back said. The rational part of the mind (you know the one that swears magic and monsters don't exist, HA!) seized on this explanation. Most of the people began to comment on the strength of the new Gaijin teacher as two of Kuno's cronies carried him away. After all a foreign warrior using some kind of delayed shiatsu strike was easier to believe than magic.  
  
Ranma merely looked bemused as the explanation was circulated and quickly accepted. Then he noticed Yuka staring up into the tree in shock.  
  
"What?"  
  
Slowly a shaking finger pointed into the depths of the leafy branches, to where a green pseudo-dragon sat.  
  
"Oh him." Ranma held out his arm "Come her Ucchan!" The small dragon lifted off the branch to settle on his outstretched arm. "This is my buddy Ucchan. He's not a real dragon, just a familiar."  
  
Several of the girls had either large sweat drops, or their hair was currently trying to flee their head.  
  
Akane's eye's widened then narrowed. Only witches and warlocks had such things as familiars. She'd have to be careful, but she was a martial artist, it was her duty to protect her friends from such beings.  
  
Ucchan gazed out at the assembled girls before taking off the land on Yuka's shoulder. "I like her!" He declared after giving her a good sniff. "She smells like candy!"  
  
The young girl turned beat red from embracement.  
  
Ranma chuckled at his friend. "She does look sweet doesn't she."  
  
Akane saw the seemingly impossibly deepening blush on her friends face and stepped forward "All right you! Leave her alone." The youngest Tendo pointed a finger in his face as his familiar retook his perch on his shoulder.  
  
"Your last name is Tendo right?" He asked  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Excellent! I need to speak with your parents, can you arrange that?"  
  
"Parent, my mother's dead."  
  
Ranma winced "Sorry, I didn't know. But I really must speak with your father. He may have answers I seek."  
  
Akane didn't know what this guy was trying to pull, but she knew she didn't want him anywhere near her father. She was about to say such when the choice was forever taken from her.  
  
"I'll get you a talk with daddy, if you promise to do me a few favors."  
  
Ranma turned to the new voice. A girl, older than Akane with short hair and a slight mischievous grin stood before him.  
  
Ranma stared back albeit a bit more warily "What kind of favors?"  
  
"A concert this Saturday. Profits split 20 - 80 me getting the 80, you getting the 20 and a chance speak with my father."  
  
Ranma winced. 20 - 80 was absolutely absurd...  
  
"40 - 60" he countered.  
  
"30 - 70, final offer."  
  
"Done!" he nodded as he took her hand and shook it.  
  
Nabiki smiled in triumph "I'll get you the details tomorrow."  
  
------  
  
Ranma had gone home over an hour ago and the Kuno family retainer, Sasuke had just picked up his unconscious master and taken him home. The throng of young teachers that'd been streaming by his door for most of the day had finally subsided. Now was the time to leave. Solaufein, deciding that he wanted to avoid any chance of running into a woman opened the window and leaped out, being sure to close it behind him. It wouldn't do to make life easy for a thief.  
  
As he made his way to the gate he realized his earlier fear had been well founded after all. Several of the younger teachers were waiting by the main exit of the building. He quickly left the grounds before he was spotted.  
  
Once safely out of sight he sighed. After Ranma had made him a paper trail legitimizing him as a foreign worker, and getting him a job at Furinkan he'd thought things would settle in. Then he'd found out about the morning mobs. After which he'd managed to be come the tall dark handsome stranger in several women and a disturbing number of schoolgirls fantasies.  
  
Not good.  
  
The average Drow relationship has very few instances of cuddling or light kissing. It's mostly, heavy physical activity. Usually involving the torture of the male to some degree. He'd had a relationship that promised more, but Phaere's mother quickly put a stop to that. So to say he was wary of relationships was like saying Mousse had slight vision problems.  
  
Another sigh escaped his lips. Ten minutes of walking and he could take a nice soak in the Onsen near their apartment, wonderful things those.  
  
His musings were interrupted as an explosion rocked the street up ahead. A body came flying down the street to slam against his chest, staggering him. He managed to catch the person, a blue haired girl, in some weird costume. There were no visible bruises but it was obvious she was stunned. Looking back down the street he saw several more of these girls currently engaged in battle against several werewolves and shade creators. At the back of the attacking horde stood a man in a gray/black uniform with two Skeleton warriors on either side of him. It was obvious he was directing the confrontation as his face was contorted in extreme concentration.  
  
The young girl came around and looked at her savior, and froze as her visor began to give her all sorts of disturbing data on the man who held her.  
  
Said man set her down on the ground an indicated she was to remain here. From there he moved into a nearby alley. Ami was beginning to worry. She had no clue who or what this new guy was. Plus her friends were barely holding their own against attacking monsters. As she watched Jupiter threw a thunderbolt that passed through a werewolf, doing no damage. Ami shook her head in wonder, then something clicked. Scanning through her visor she nearly cursed her self for not seeing it sooner. Most  
  
of the creatures they were fighting were illusions. Enough were real so they'd have to keep moving about but it was obvious that only a few more of those remained. She'd been targeted first, not because of power but because she might be able to see through their plan. With her out of the way, Malachite could tire her friends out before he launched his real assault, probably involving those two large, nasty looking skeletons standing next to him. She was about to rely the information to her friends through the communicator when it became a moot point.  
  
Darkness enshrouded the Malachite, obscuring his view of the battle. The new creatures and spells the master provided had so far proven successful if a little draining to use. He'd been just about to order the Skeletons forward when this happened.  
  
The General immediately began to caste a dispelling spell. He never finished as a Long sword burst free of his chest. Then with a massive amount of strength drove up to exit out of his skull. The Dark General died without every knowing what hit him.  
  
With the General dead the creatures either faded or crumbled away. The Senshi, surprised at the sudden turn in events looked to where a sphere of the darkest night had appeared over the general. From it strode forth their white haired savior.  
  
"You!" Makoto began.  
  
The warrior gave her a funny look before ducking into a nearby alley.  
  
"You know him?" Rei asked  
  
"Well...me and Venus ran into him a few days ago..."  
  
Usagi, in a rare show of foresight held her hand up for silence. "Not here." She pointed to the camera crew "Later at home." The assembled Senshi nodded and left in a flash of legs and pant...Eh hum...and took to the roofs.  
  
****  
  
The door to his apartment swung open. It was a nice two bedroom apartment with a kitchen and front area with that Evil box Ranma called a Television. Solaufein was sure it was some kind of soul drinking device.  
  
At the moment the Bard was plopped down in front of it. When he realized he wasn't alone he turned and saluted "Hail Hero."  
  
The Drow sat down heavily in the easy chair. One of the few things he liked about this plane and sighed. "What's with the Hero bit. "  
  
Ranma indicated the images on the idiot box. "Seems your exploits were caught on film."  
  
The Drow sat up, looked and frowned heavily. There he was exiting the Globe of darkness. Wiping the blood off his blade, The Equalizer. The announcer was asking if this was a new alley of the Senshi or a sign of evil at war with itself. He blew an annoyed breath out of his mouth and sat back in his chair. "I'm beginning to believe that phrase 'No good deed goes unpunished.' "  
  
"It's not that bad Solaufein. The camera didn't get a clear shot of your features."  
  
The elf sat up "What do you mean, the dark skin and white hair are probably going to be a dead give away."  
  
Ranma arched an eyebrow. "Those Senshi don't wear mask and no one knows who they are. Think of it this way, most people around here figure a hero looks totally different outside battle. They probable figure you did some kind of transformation to hide your true features so you walking around like that probably won't draw too much attention outside being a Gaijin." He shrugged "But if you want I can caste a spell..."  
  
He made several warding gestures as he tried to back into the chair "Oh no. I remember what happened the last time you caste a glamour. I did NOT enjoy having males hitting on me for a week."  
  
The young musician and caster looked sheepish. "Hey, it was my first time casting it. Besides, after you threw the sixth one through a window, they got the hint."  
  
The Drow grumbled slightly but remained silent, having his rear pinched by a guy had precipitated him sending the sixth through that window. He wasn't sure he'd ever fully for give Ranma for that week of Hell.  
  
"so what do you know about these 'Senshi'?'  
  
Ranma shrugged "Not much. Seems there's some kind of fight between good and evil and they are at the center of it. Aside from that I don't know." He turned to the TV, To see other various film captures of the sefiku clad heroines. "I could try a divination..."  
  
"Probably, not necessary. Just keep your eyes open. I have a feeling I knew one of them."  
  
"A student a Furinkan?"  
  
"Maybe, I'll look into it later."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
As he sat mulling over how to go about this, he remembered something he'd been meaning to ask the young human "So, how do you plan to romance this one?"  
  
Ranma blinked and looked up "What?"  
  
He gave the young man a flat stare "I saw you at lunch. Have you no Shame Saotome?! Really, it's only been...what...a week since Mazzy."  
  
Ranma winced "Hey, I didn't mean for it to go that far today. I was just doing a little song and it kind of got out of hand."  
  
The Elvin warrior sighed and shook his head. "Ever the showman eh Saotome."  
  
Ranma seemed to be mulling over something before a sigh escaped his lips. "Your right thought. I'll tell her tomorrow." He shook his head sadly. Then looked up to his friend pain evident in his features "I never meant to hurt her you know. I mean I never figured she was...that she was."  
  
Solaufein frowned "Ranma, you knew, don't deny it. You just didn't want to deal with it."  
  
He looked down at his hands "Maybe." He took a calming breath "Look, Mazzy's nice and all but she's older than me and deserves someone better. I mean, I'm just a humble Bard and she is a Paladin. She's always off doing good and helping others. What can I do to be worthy of her love."  
  
Solaufein arched an eyebrow. "You could return it and stay by her side."  
  
Ranma reacted as if slapped, afterwards he fell into silent. "I don't know."  
  
"Ranma, " He began "Are you bothered by the fact she's a halfling?"  
  
A light laugh escaped his lips "No, If I had to I'd find a wizard to Polymorph me." He sighed "We've just been friends for so long that I don't know if I'm ready for it to change or if I can change it."  
  
"Hmm, well don't let a good thing go due to your fear of change." He studied the young man, seeming to search for something  
  
"I'll think on it."  
  
He shrugged "You do that. I'll be in the Onsen." Laboriously he stood up and shambled off to the bathroom.  
  
Ranma gave a slight nod as his friend left. Already his mind was on someone else. Specifically a beautiful if small brown eyed paladin.  
  
Author's Notes  
  
Well, here it is, a fanfic mixing one of my favorite games and my favorite anime to mess with. This all came about form me wanting to make a Ranma who was not necessarily more powerful than those around him. As if sheer power could solve his problems. Still, I'm open to suggestions and ideas. I'd love to know how many would wish me to continue the Mazzy romance (Something I felt should have been in BG2 but I digress). I might even consider bringing back Irenicus, he was a darn good villain and It could be interesting to see him and Beryl going at it for supremacy. If Bohdi came back expect an exceptionally brutal death (Call me a 'mousie mousie' will she.) Last time she meet her end at the hands of 5 hasted bears, with my Celestial Fury delivering the final blow. God bless the Stun on that thing. Ah well send me C&C please.  
  
Equipment Data:  
  
Blade of Roses  
  
Equipped abilities:  
  
Charisma + 2  
  
Combat Abilities  
  
2D4 + 3  
  
The Equalizer  
  
Equipped abilities: Immune to Charm and Confusion  
  
Combat Abilities:  
  
always +3 to hit  
  
vs True Neutral +0 to hit +0 to damage  
  
vs Chaotic, Lawful Neutral +1 to hit +2 to damage  
  
vs Neutral good, Evil +2 to hit +4 to damage  
  
vs other alignments +3 to hit + 6 to damage  
  
Base damage: 2D4 + 3  
  
Author Opinions: This blade is difficult to acquire but well worth it since most of the creatures I fight tend towards Chaotic evil. Duel Wielding this with Celestial fury (Which can stun your opponent) makes for a nasty combination  
  
Melodic chain mail:  
  
Ability: Bards can caste spells even with this armor on.  
  
armor class 2  
  
Author Opinions: In 2nd Edition AD&D this was essential for a bard. Allowing you to hold your own in a straight fight and still cast spells to make the enemies life heck.  
  
Bladesinger Chain male:  
  
Pinnacle of Elvin craftsmanship and acquired legally. (After killing a shadow dragon and saving their beloved Suldanesselar, the elves were not about to ask for it back. Though they'd probably be mortified to know a Drow even a good one has it. Heh, call me a soulless abomination will they. Just cause I'm a half-elf...)  
  
armor class 1 


	2. Chapter 2

A Jack of many Trades By Jeremy Evans  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters nor am I making any money from this. Please do not sue me.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
******* It was a day full of surprises for the Inner Senshi. First was running into Malachite who should be dead, second was finding said supposedly deceased dark general wielding some new type of power and commanding creatures of a like they'd not seen before, and third was running into their dark savior and lastly was coming back to Rei's Shrine only to find the Outer Senshi calmly waiting for them.  
  
Setsuna held up a hand to forestall questions "Please take a seat, and help yours self to the refreshments. I'll explain in a moment"  
  
The inners, tired from their ordeal numbly did as told, with Usagi taking extra large helpings of cookies and juice.  
  
After everyone was settled in Setsuna began. "The time stream is in flux, the battle you had today was not originally supposed to happen." She began bluntly "The reason for this being that our goal of bringing back Crystal Tokyo has caught the eye of Cyric the mad, also known as the God of Murder, Death etc."  
  
Usagi nearly choked on a cookie when the Senshi of time made this announcement. Rei pounded her friends back, while the rest of the Senshi let that Sink in.  
  
"So, we have to face a God this time?" Minako asked.  
  
Setsuna smiled reassuringly "No, there are rules for God mortal interactions. Thus he cannot directly get involved, however he has resurrected Beryle, her minions and a few others and set them under a new master whose face has yet to be revealed to me at the time gate or by other means. All I can tell is that he is knowledgeable and experienced."  
  
"Could it have been that guy the Senshi ran into? He was not apart of the silver millennium." Luna added  
  
Setsuna shook her head. "No, he and his friend are here on another errand though the goddess Eilistraee, manipulated events so that their timing would coincide with our need. Basically they are our back up if need be. And I fear we will need it."  
  
The room was quite as everyone digested this latest bit of information, eventually Ami spoke up. "So what do we do now?"  
  
"For the moment we have too little information to go on." She replied "We are forced to wait and see what happens."  
  
The assembled girls did not like the sound of that at all. Ami spoke again after a moment of thought. "Can you tell us anything about these allies of ours?"  
  
Setsuna smiled slightly, she'd expected that question from her. "Yes actually." She filched a cookie from the tray, idly munching on it as she decided what to say. "They are from a world that is very different from our own. A world of steeped in magic and mystery called Toril. The one you met today is called Solaufein, a talented dark elf warrior."  
  
"Is he single?" Makoto asked.  
  
Luna sighed tiredly, while Setsuna arched an eyebrow. "Yes, he is currently  
  
unattached, though I wouldn't get your hopes up. He has not had very many good experiences with women."  
  
Makoto looked about to ask her to expand on that, but realized she was getting some exasperated looks from the cats and so thought better of it.  
  
"He has a lot of experience engaging these new types of foes in close quarters combat." Setsuna continued. " His friend, the other one you two met on the street that day," She looked at the Senshis of love and thunder. " is known as Ranma Saotome. A master of the musical and a student of the arcane. His knowledge of what will face shall be invaluable. They also have friends who may aid us if they think it necessary. So please do not alienate them, we WILL need all the help we can get." She leaned forward and stared pointedly at the two moon cats. Artemis nodded immediately while Luna hesitated a moment before nodding herself. Satisfied the Senshi of time sat back.  
  
"I will attempt to make contact with them later this week, until then, be on your toes."  
  
----- Next day, in an unrevealed location  
  
Jadeite licked his lips while straightening his uniform. Before him was the door to the new masters chambers, a door he needed to go through to deliver the news he had. Considering it was bad news, he was not looking forward to this. Although the new master was ruthless he had yet to show Beryl's preferred style of dealing with bad news, which was to kill anyone involved in it. He idly consider the similarities between Beryle and that movie villain Darth Vader. Neither could stand for incompetence and had little patience for failure. However Vader had a Galaxy spanning army under his heel, so offing a few people here and there was not as big a problem as it was for Beryle. Even so, she'd done in her own Generals and it cost her. Hopefully, this new master would not be so quick to kill his own.  
  
Squarely setting his shoulders Jadeite knocked on the door.  
  
"Enter." A grave voice called.  
  
The General immediately obeyed and pushed the door open. Inside, he found not a throne room, or bed chamber, but a arcane lab. The room was filled with various apparatus designed to study and manipulate magical phenomena. At it's center stood a tall broad shoulder man dressed in much more simple, if mystical, looking clothing than what Jadeite was used to from his leaders. At the moment the man stood before a large tube that was filled with some sort of liquid. The naked form of former Queen Beryle could be made out to be floating in the tube. Judging by her eyes, she was a sleep, likely exhausted from whatever manipulations he'd been performing on her.  
  
"Take a seat Jadeite, I'll be with you in a moment."  
  
The young general quickly found himself a chair nearby, and sat down to watch. As he did so, the master began to caste his spell. Arcs of red lighting began to flash through Beryle at a slow but steady pace, forcing her to painful consciousness. As each one lashed through her she twitched violently. Soon, the arcs increased in frequency and intensity. Eventually the former queen was writhing in pain as the arcs mercilessly assaulted her. All the while, the new master watched with an impassive gaze. Eventually, the storm of electricity subsided, and Beryl fell again to unconsciousness.  
  
Finished with his work, the Master turned from the tube and approached Jadeite. Although emotions were rarely evident on his face, the general knew, that he was satisfied with whatever he had accomplished. "Report, Jadeite."  
  
He sat up straighter, "Malachite failed sir. He was killed in action without killing any of the Senshi."  
  
The other man frowned "Unfortunate, I'd though what I gave him would be enough." He considered for a moment before continuing. "No matter, his death at the Senshi's hands at least brought us valuable information."  
  
Jadeite licked his lips, 'Here we go' he thought. "The imp that was watching the fight said he was not killed by the Senshi."  
  
The master stared at him "Continue."  
  
"He died by another warrior not affiliated with them. I think the Imp called the creature a 'Drow'." Jadeite would have continued but the plain look of annoyance on his master face brought him up short. "Sir, is something wrong."  
  
"Quite possibly." He admitted "Send the imp here, I'll want to speak with him myself. I then want you to round up the others and have them meet me in the audience chamber in two hours. Also tell them to suspend ALL operations until I say otherwise. Do you understand?" His stare told him of the penalty for failing in this task.  
  
He nodded vigorously "Yes sir, I understand.'  
  
"Then what are you still doing here?"  
  
Jadeite surged to his feet. "Right, I'll get to it sir." He then turned and moved at a fast but relatively dignified pace to the door.  
  
Once he was gone the master sat down "This could complicate things." He said to no one in particular.  
  
----- Lunch time Furinkan  
  
Ranma looked over the poster for the second time and the contract for the fifth. Nabiki had shown him one earlier that morning before school started, that one'd had an obscene number of small type print, and when he'd finally managed to read it, he'd been forced to declare the deal unacceptable. The girl had been surprised, but acquiesced. Amazingly by lunch she'd head another drawn up for him to sign. Though he suspected she made both at the same time, just in case.  
  
"Well, are you going to sign or what?" Nabiki nibbled on a cracker across the table from Ranma.  
  
Ranma ignored her as he read through a sixth time, while idle stroking Ucchan's neck. Once satisfied that she wasn't trying to cheat him, he signed. "There all done." he slid the contract to Nabiki, who checked it over, to make sure he signed everything.  
  
Ranma took a bite of the apple he'd pulled out of a pouch on his belt, as Nabiki finished her check of the document. "Well, all's in order. I'll tell my daddy to expect you after the concert."  
  
Ranma nodded, to his amazement the girl had gotten everything together for this in a real short period of time. Almost like she had been prepared for something like this, and just needed to give the words.  
  
"I'll expect you here bright and early tomorrow."  
  
He smirked "No problem. Pleasure doing business with you miss Tendo." He rose and strode away as she to left to take care of things on her end.  
  
Ranma cursed under his breath. The first thing he'd found in his locker this morning had been a flood of love notes. He'd already let the others down as gently as he could but there was one left, and it'd likely be the worst. Picking up his pace he made his way over to a less well traveled area of campus.  
  
There he found Yuka leaning against a cherry tree in full bloom. Not good.  
  
Mustering his courage he approached. Yuka hearing his footfalls looked up. "You came!" She smiled in joy and Ranma cursed himself for romancing her the day before.  
  
The pseudo dragon said.  
  
Ranma glared at his companion   
  
Once close enough, he began "Yuka, you're a pretty girl, and your real nice but."  
  
The smile fell from her face as did several tears. "You don't like me?" she sniffed, "I should've known" she wiped at her eyes as Ranma began to mentally kick himself. "I mean how could an ugly girl like."  
  
Yuka gasped as she found herself pulled into a tight embrace. "You are NOT ugly." Ranma stated firmly. "You have a lovely figure and even more important a lovely soul!" Ranma held her away so she could see his face. She turned hers away but he brought it back gently with his hand. "You're a beautiful person Yuka, and I would go out with you but I." Ranma trailed off, trying to figure out how to say this.  
  
Her own eyes grew wide as she realized what he was driving at "You.were rejected too?"  
  
He sighed sadly "Yeah, there would be a LOT of complications if we were to start dating so she thought it best that we don't." He chuckled "Such is life." He smiled at her "So I'm not emotionally ready for anything serious right now, but there are plenty of other men out there for you."  
  
She shook her head. "All the good ones are after Akane."  
  
Ranma arched an eyebrow. "Really, what about him?" Yuka traced his finger and found him pointing to the very bookish Shin Hayama. A nice guy but a little to short by the standards of most girls. "He and a bunch of others have totally ignored the morning mob scene. I suggest you get to know him before you reject him totally off hand."  
  
Yuka looked up at Ranma then back to Shin. The boy adjusted his glasses as he continued reading his book, 'Shannara' something. She had to admit, he did look kind of cute in those glasses. She looked at Ranma "Thanks for being so kind." Then she blinked as something occurred to her. "How could you play such joyous music yesterday when you were sad?"  
  
"I'm a musician, and an actor. You learn to hide how your real feelings while on stage. Besides, I'm always cheered up when I play for an appreciative crowd." He gave her a friendly shove towards Shin. "Now get over there and introduce yourself." Yuka waved back once then raced over to Shin.  
  
The boy was surprised at being approached but the two quickly began to talk, and soon were very engrossed in their conversation. Ranma smiled at his handiwork.  
  
"Not bad 'matchmaker'." a dry voice commented.  
  
Ranma turned to find Solaufein leaning against the tree. "And where have you been?"  
  
The Drow shrugged "Dispensing some discipline. Anyway I need to talk to you in private." Ranma nodded and followed after him.  
  
Elsewhere a suspicious pair of eyes watched the whole thing.  
  
----  
  
Meanwhile, Kuno railed at the indignity of being trussed up like a turkey and left in the Gym by the new teacher for his latest assault.  
  
----  
  
The resurrected Witches 5 and the Dark Generals stood nervously in the audience chamber. As none but Jadeite had a clue as to why they'd been called from their tasks, they were understandably nervous about what this might entail. Thankfully they were not forced to wait long, as the master entered the room, Beryle trailing behind him.  
  
Jadeite covered his surprise as did everyone else. For although she looked much like she did when he last saw her, even dressed the same, there was something not right in her gaze.  
  
The master, seeing their curious glances whispered something into the former Queens ear. She nodded as he turned to address them. "I'm sure you all are wondering about Beryle, so I'll make this quick. Kunzite attack me."  
  
"What?"  
  
He cocked his head to the side slightly "Must I repeat myself?"  
  
Without any more prompting the general fired of a blast of magical energy at the master. To the surprise of all, Beryl raised her arms and the blast was reflected back at it's originator. Kunzite covered his face as the white hot bolt of energy threatened to slam into him. But was saved as the master dismissed the bolt with a wave of his hand. "Beryle, here, is my devoted body guard. If any of you begin to think of taking my place, consider that you will have to get by her first." He stared at the assembled "And then you'll still have me to deal with."  
  
Jadeite looked around and could tell that the point had been made.  
  
Beryl remained in her corner, watching each of them like a pit bull eyeing a potential intruder, while the master spoke "As some of you are aware, Malachite was killed by an unnamed warrior. While we do not know who he is we do know that he is a dark elf or Drow. This was confirmed by the imp that was sent to watch over Malachite."  
  
He waited a moment before he continued. "Since you are unfamiliar with these creatures I shall educate you on them." He waved his hands and two images shimmered into view. The taller and more muscular of the two was obviously female, while the other was a smaller male. "Drow are the favored children of the Goddess Lloth queen of spiders and, except for a few notable exceptions, are an evil, cunning and ruthless race. Their talent for torture has surprised some lower pit fiends in the past, and some demons even learn the finer arts of inflicting  
  
pain from them." He waved and hand and the images faded. "We do not yet know if he is the scout for some sort of Drow expedition or maybe one of those notable exceptions. Either way, we cannot act without further information as to the threat he may present."  
  
Low murmurs spread through the gathering. He continued on "Kunzite, Zoicite I want you to continue finding any potential allies and threats outside Japan. However, you are to make no move to recruit or dispose of anyone." The two dark generals bowed in acceptance. "Witches, I want you to suspend all operations dealing with the corruption of government officials, consolidate your hold on the ones you already have, but nothing more." The Five witches bowed as well. "Jadeite." The general stood up straight. "You will find out as much about this Drow as possible without alerting him. I want to know where he lives, works and what time he pees. Leave nothing out." Jadeite bowed as well.  
  
He stared at the assembled. "You have your orders, make it happen."  
  
"Yes, sir!" they said as one, then filed out of the room.  
  
Once they were gone he rubbed his temples. "To come this close and be forced to wait. Intolerable!"  
  
"Master Irenicus." Beryl began, her voice filled with concern "Is there any way I can ease your pain?" Her eyes looked to his, almost pleading with him to let her help him. His spirits lifted, not at her concern for she could show nothing else for him, such was the nature of his spell, but for the power of the enchantment he'd wrought over her. For who better to protect him, than someone who believed themselve in love with him.  
  
A ghost of a smile appeared on his face, more for her benefit than anything. "Thank you Beryle." And now he looked at her, really looked at her. She was beautiful and perhaps her charms would be enough to sooth most men, but not him. The only arms he wished to be in, were denied to him, for now. "Your concern is enough, I need nothing more from you right now."  
  
As he passed her by on his way to his own chambers, he could see her sadness in not being able to comfort him with herself. The ghostly smile returned, as Irenicus congratulated himself on his reworking of her mind.  
  
----- Warning!!!  
  
Spoilers for Never winter Nights ahead  
  
Athkatla, Copper Cornet  
  
The crowd erupted into applause as Aerie and Haer' Dalis finished their duet . The two thespians bowed before the appreciative crowd, before disappearing into the back.  
  
"Well, sung my sparrow!" he pulled his wife close preparing to give her kiss when someone cleared their throat. The two lovers looked up to find two of Ranma's sometime adventuring companions.  
  
"Sorry, to interrupt." Mu Tzu began "We were in the neighborhood and decided to drop in. We did not mean to intrude." Ryoga grunted his agreement  
  
Haer'Dalis smiled, "No need to apologize, we are always happy to have such good friends in company." He waved them to a table. "Sit, I will get us something to drink."  
  
The two boys plus Aerie took a seat while the Tiefling left in search of appropriate refreshment. Aerie took a good look at them both and had to admit, they'd grown into young men since she'd last seen them and handsome ones at that. Mu Tzu was a young and talented Elven Sorcerer. His oversized white robes, were covered in arcane symbols and would appear to make his movements clumsy, but she'd seen him in action. The young master of the mystical could move much faster and more accurately than you'd expect, allowing him to cast spells while dodging arrows and other missiles or pull wands from Baevar knows where.  
  
He was also handsome if a little tall for an elf. His black, nearly blue hair cascaded down his face and with his small glasses he looked much like a roguish scholar.  
  
Ryoga, or Ryo as he preferred to be called, while still handsome was forever dressed in the clothing of his order of monks. Which stressed simplicity and moderation in all things. Though a quiet sense of power seemed to permeate his every movement and his wisdom had aided his friends on more than one occasion.  
  
She smiled "You two have matured quite a bit since I last saw you."  
  
"Indeed they have." Haer'Dalis began as he re-entered the room, food and drink sitting upon a tray, which he dished out to all assembled. "Last I heard you two where the heroes of Neverwinter, saving them from that creator race."  
  
Ryo scratched the back of his head nervously "It wasn't anything that big, we just did what anyone else would do, Right Mu Tzu."  
  
The sorcerer nodded "Right, anyone else would've done the same." He took a sip from his drink.  
  
Aerie held her cup before her face "You boys are far to modest, you saved the city and maybe even the world. That is never a small thing."  
  
The two blushed a bit under the praise.  
  
"Now," Haer'Dalis set his mug down "What's this I hear about one of you dating the famous Paladin Aribeth?"  
  
Ryo snickered and looked at his companion. Mu Tzu mock glared at his friend, before turning to the couple. "During the whole conflict myself and Aribeth became pretty close. Whether anything else will come of it," he shrugged " I don't know."  
  
Aerie blinked "What about that nice girl on Evermeet?"  
  
Mu Tzu set his cup down and stared at the Avarial "You mean the blade singer Xian Pu? by Corellon that girls a stalker! Always, 'Mu Tzu my love! My Darling!' Ugh!" he shook his head "The last three girls I dated she drove off saying that all obstacles to our happiness together must be removed. Heck, she's the reason I left Evermeet and put so much distance between it and me!"  
  
Mu Tzu took a moment to calm down. Haer'Dalis changed the subject. "So what brings you to these parts?"  
  
"More like who, we were trying to find Ranma. We received a letter from him saying he was leaving to find his past. We sure as heck can't let him go alone to another plane, who knows what kind of trouble he'd get into, so we plan to tag along. We would've come sooner but the business in Neverwinter delayed us." Ryo said.  
  
Aerie nodded "Well, he's already left with Solaufein but if you wish to catch up to him I can give you the name of the wizard who sent him."  
  
"Thank you, we'd appreciate that." Ryo said.  
  
"Will give you all that tomorrow. Since I'm sure you've had a long journey you can stay in the inn tonight, our treat." Aerie said  
  
Ryo started to protest when Haer'Dalis raised his hand. "Don't bother trying to fight with her Ryo, besides we owe you for helping Ranma to keep his head on his shoulders during that incident with the 'Night Knives'."  
  
The young men sighed but agreed. With that settled the rest of the evening was filled with conversation and laughter.  
  
-----  
  
Solaufein had just closed the door to his office when he nearly ran into a girl that'd not been there several moments before. 'I swear these women can teleport.' He thought.  
  
"Mr. Devir." She greeted warmly. "I'm so glad I caught you before you took off!"  
  
'Of course you are' he thought sourly. He fixed a smile on his face to humor her. "I see, so what did you want?"  
  
She closed the distance between them slightly. Almost pressing her 'gifts' into his chest. "Well, I learned that you don't have anyone at home to cook for you and I thought that I'd invite you to my house for some home cooking."  
  
He watched her eyes rove over him unabashedly. It didn't take much imagination to figure her evening with him would involve more than just a hot meal. "Thank you but no, I have other plans." He slipped around her and began walking briskly away.  
  
He noted that she turned to follow. Persistent little thing, wasn't she. So to avoid a potentially uncomfortable encounter he dove out the nearest window once he was out of her sight. Thankfully he was on the first floor which made things easier. Once he was sure she'd gone by, he quickly made his way to a moderately sized club house not to far from the Gym. He'd intentionally set off in the wrong direction before so the eager teacher wouldn't figure out where he was truly going.  
  
He'd been forced to do things like this the entire time he'd worked here, as the female teachers and some of the bolder students had been fairly intent and creative on gaining his attention. So a longer walk was easily a small price to pay to avoid romance starved teachers and disturbingly man hungry school girls.  
  
When he finally entered the building he found Ranma already there observing its occupants as they practiced. Not surprising as he'd asked him to be come here earlier on during the lunch break. Noticing his comrade the bard tossed him a small salute, which he nodded to before taking up a position next to him to observe the Fencing club.  
  
Unlike the Kendo clubs dojo, the Fencing club's was filled with awards and trophies. Some for individual achievement but many more were team championship medals.  
  
Ranma gazed at the most ornate trophies in a case near the back and gave a low whistle. "Local, Province, and Regional champs." He glanced at his friend "And from what I've seen today, I'd say these guys are almost good enough to give me pause, and that's saying something."  
  
The Drow didn't bother to comment on that, mostly cause he was right. Ranma was the most talented person he'd ever seen wielding a rapier, but there was no need to tell him that.  
  
One of the more capable students took a break from his practice and approached the two former residents of Faerun. "Solaufein-sensei, is this the one you were telling us about?" The teen was athletically built, with dark hair and sharp gray eyes.  
  
"Yes it is." He cleared his throat. "Ranma Saotome, this is Tenshi Shirow captain of the Fencing team. Ranma this is the best Fencer here, Tenshi."  
  
The too shook hands while openly appraising one another.  
  
Ranma spoke first "I must admit, from what I've seen here you all are very talented, yet the Kendo team seems to get all the glory, without a quarter of the awards, why is that?"  
  
Tenshi chuckled "In a word, Kuno."  
  
"Tatawaki, how?"  
  
"He has a lot of pull in this school, so our victories aren't really acknowledged on campus." He shrugged. "We don't mind, we didn't join for the glory but to practice the art."  
  
Ranma glanced at Solaufein who seem more than pleased with his answer. "So why am I here?"  
  
"In a month's time they are to face Otahori Academy for the national title." Solaufein began "They have been the champs 3 years running and if these boys are to win, they could use some help, and you know more about fencing than I do.  
  
Ranma frowned, he had wanted to leave once he'd gotten to know his biological parents, however who knew how long that would take. Then there was all the music on this world he could study, like that Jazz stuff he'd heard in the shop he'd passed through the night before. If things fell apart with his parents, he'd stay to learn a little more about that at  
  
least.   
  
The young bard looked up to find both of them looking a t him expectantly. Without a word, he strode over to the wall and grabbed a face mask and Rapier. Slipping the Mask on as he walked back he looked at the Tenshi. "All right, I'm in. Now let's see what you got."  
  
Solaufein backed up to give them room while Tenshi smiled as he pulled down his own mask. Solaufein backed up to.  
  
The two saluted one another, then Ranma said "En garde!" -----  
  
"So what's this about daughter." Soun asked of his middle child while sipping some tea in the living room.  
  
"Well, there's a young man who wants to meet you." She nibbled on a cracker. "Says he has some questions about his family he hopes you can answer."  
  
Soun nodded, not unwilling to help if he could "And what is this boys name?"  
  
She reached for another cracker "Ranma Saotome." She said idly.  
  
Soun froze, "I'm sorry what was that name again."  
  
Nabiki looked up from her cracker, her eyes intently studying her father's face. "Ranma Saotome."  
  
Soun closed his eyes and wondered. Could it be that after all these years, that Genma's boy had returned? Could he dare hope that the pledge would yet be fulfilled. He opened his eyes and did his best to keep the hope out of his voice. "Daughter, when is coming by?"  
  
Nabiki noted the hope in voice, and resolved to investigate this as soon as she got a chance. "Probably sometime tomorrow evening."  
  
The Tendo Patriarch seemed pleased "Good, good."  
  
"I take it you know something of him."  
  
"Yes, daughter but it would be best to wait until he's here before I say anything." He stood up "Now I must take care of some things, so If you'll excuse me." And with that he left.  
  
Nabiki watched him leave, knowing he was hiding something and trying to decided what to do about it.  
  
-----  
  
Akane was working out in the dojo, or more appropriately working out her frustrations. Ever since Ranma and that new teacher arrived things had not been so good for her. Ranma, though not a martial artist was the new darling amongst most of the girls. Obviously the warlock was using some kind of spell to charm them all, but how she was to stop it, she didn't know. Then there was that teacher, due to the ever growing assertions amongst the student body that he was better than her, even though he was obviously a weapon user, primarily, had caused her to challenge him in gym class.  
  
She'd lost.  
  
Badly.  
  
The instant the fight started, he was on her. She didn't know how he moved that fast, but the results had been effective, she's been tossed around like a rag doll before being dumped unceremoniously on her rear. The shock had been so much that she hadn't challenged him again during the whole period. But she was sure of one thing, he'd cheated, cause no one could move that fast. The problem was how to prove it, or at least overcome it the next time she faced him.  
  
"Uh, hi Akane."  
  
The youngest Tendo looked up from her bricks in surprise to find Ryoga. The lost boy had been coming around for a year now ever since she'd found him in the street one cold night and brought him in. He was one of the few nice guys she'd met.  
  
She tried to smile "Hi Ryoga, how are you doing."  
  
The lost boy looked at her curiously "I'm fine, but you seem down though?"  
  
She sighed "Two new guys at my school are causing trouble." She flopped down on the dojo floor. "One of them, Ranma's his name, is using magic to charm my friends and I don't know how to stop him. The other, Solaufein, cheated in a one-on-one fight causing me to lose."  
  
Hibiki looked absolutely appalled at this "I can't believe it." His Horror turned to anger. "Don't worry Akane, I'll make them pay for what they've done!" and with that he charged out of the dojo.  
  
Akane smiled it was good to have such friends.  
  
-----  
  
Cologne raced through the village as the sound of battle reached her ears. A few minutes ago she'd felt a massive surge of magical energy, which had been followed by the sounds of combat. As she rounded the last building she gasped in shock. All around her were the unconscious forms of her Amazon warriors, the reason for which was obviously the two males and a beast that were currently at the center of a ring of amazons. As she closed, she could see that one male was obviously a talented fighter as he dropped two of her amazons before whipping around to knock down a third. The beast was protecting the other male as a ball of energy formed in his hands, once released the ball impacted several amazons who became paralyzed. Mousse, seeing this hurled a series of chains at the spell caster. The warrior, moving faster than she'd expected, grabbed the chains then used them to whip Mousse up into the air, only to slam him into the other attacking amazons, using him like a ball and chain. Eventually he yanked the bruised Amazon male close, grabbed his cloths, cocked back his fist then froze as he got a good look at him.  
  
"Halt!" Cologne yelled. Those amazons getting ready to attack backed down, but stood at the ready. Mousse was to dazed to do anything but stare at his opponent, who called over his friend to look at the myopic warrior. Cologne reached the three just in time to see the reason for their surprise, Because except for the ears, and hair the spellcaster and Mousse looked exactly the same.  
  
"Soul analogue." The pointy eared Mu Tzu said, in excitement "This man must be my analogue! Fascinating, absolutely fascinating!"  
  
Ryo frowned at his companion "He was trying to kill you a moment ago."  
  
"Which I would like to know the reason for?" Cologne asked.  
  
The men looked down at the diminutive warrior "A half-ling?" Ryo asked his friend. Mu Tzu shrugged.  
  
Cologne frowned "No, I am not. Now will someone tell me what happened?"  
  
Mu Tzu began to answer as Ryo tossed his captive to one of the healers going around to the injured females. "We were trying to locate a friend of ours and ended up here. This young lady." He pointed to Shampoo who was currently frozen by his spell. "Started yelling in my face before I could get my translation stone out. Next thing I know, we're under attack."  
  
"We thought they were musk elder." One young Amazon supplied.  
  
"I see." She sighed "I apologize gentlemen on behalf of the tribe, you were falsely accused and attacked. I guarantee you safe passage out of our lands."  
  
"Thank you elder." Ryo said while Mu Tzu began pulling a giant carpet from a small bag at his waist. "We appreciate that."  
  
With a flick of his wrist the carpet unfolded, and to the surprise of all hovered a foot of the ground. The beast which appeared to be a wolf on steroids hoped on.  
  
Cologne sighed at another missed chance. As much as she wanted to hold up the marriage law, these two had already bested some of her amazons and she suspected they'd been going easy. No need to antagonize them further at least not on village grounds. Then something occurred to her.  
  
"Who were you looking for?"  
  
The two hoped on the carpet. "Ranma and Solaufein" Mu Tzu replied off hand.  
  
"One wouldn't happen to have a small dragon and the other really dark skin?" The elder asked.  
  
Ryo looked at her in surprise "Why yes, how did you know that?"  
  
"They arrived a few days ago, and caused quite a stir. Do you know where they have gone? There is some business we need to take up with them."  
  
Mu Tzu stared at her then shrugged "If my tracking spell was right they are in some place called Japan."  
  
"If you want we could give them a message from you?" Ryo added.  
  
Cologne shook her head "No need, we shall speak to them ourselves."  
  
"Suit yourself." Mu Tzu said, then spoke something else to the carpet which rose up in the air then shot off in the direction of Nippon.  
  
"Great grandmother?"  
  
The elder turned to her granddaughter "Pack your things, you, myself and some others are going to Japan."  
  
------  
  
"Yes, Genma that's what my daughter told me." Soun paused as the person on the other end of the phone spoke. "Yes, tomorrow evening..Excellent I'll see you then!"  
  
Soun Tendo hung up the phone and grinned stupidly, soon his dream would come true!  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Author Notes: This chapter was mostly set up for what's going to happen in the future. Expect the Ryoga Mousse analogues to have more headaches from the native versions. I do kind of like the idea of the various analogues of the Nerima Crew showing up and wrecking Havoc because of their differences and similarites to the main caste.  
  
Current thoughts  
  
Kasumi = Dread lord Kasumi  
  
Nabiki = Rogue  
  
Akane = Barbarian whose name translates to 'Runs with mallets'  
  
Kuno = Paladin in the service of Lathander, and in good standing.  
  
Kodachi = Paladin in the service of Lathander, and in good standing.  
  
Preview for Chapter 3 (Yes, I'm still working on it.)  
  
It was a normal day for lieutenant Akira Jinna. Do a patrol of his piece of Japanese Air space and return home in time to catch a brew with his buddies down at the Giggling Geisha.  
  
"Mustang this is Ghost do you have visual on that bogey."  
  
A bogey wasn't to odd either, might just be some idiot civy pilot who was off course or a glitch in their infallible system.  
  
"Stand by ghost."  
  
It was probably nothing.  
  
"Mustang, do you see anything."  
  
So imagine his surprise when he saw two men riding a flying carpet over the ocean.  
  
"Mustang do you copy?"  
  
Years of training came into play as he managed to keep control of his craft while his mind reeled at the implications. The two youths seemed to notice his presence and waved.  
  
"Mustang here, go ahead."  
  
The one in a yellow and black bandana pulled out a sign, scribbled a quick message and held it up.  
  
"Mustang do you have a bogey?"  
  
The sign read 'Which way to Nerima?'  
  
"Ghost that's a negative. Must be a glitch in the system."  
  
Checking his map over at a glance he then pointed the pair in the right direction. Who waved again before taking off.  
  
"Ghost this is Mustang."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"You may want to check the bases water supply, just in case." 


End file.
